


Quick Notes

by Decisnotonchairs



Category: Endeavour (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Fluff, Happy Ending, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Writing on Skin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 12:48:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18366347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Decisnotonchairs/pseuds/Decisnotonchairs
Summary: Morse has grocery lists and stars drawn on his hands and arms.Jakes has quick and messy mental notes scribbled on his arms, and music notes doodled on.Neither wrote those things.(Soulmate AU where ya draw on your arm and your soulmate sees it).





	Quick Notes

Morse looked at the neat stars that were slowly being drawn on his skin. It was hard to pay attention in class due to the pink, glittery stars on his skin.

He caught a book number and jotted that down on his wrist with his highlighter. He then looked away from the ink show on his skin to listen to the professor talk.

***

Class ended and Morse's entire hand was covered in stars. Despite how annoying it was, he smiled at them. It was slowly becoming a normal thing in his life, an almost charming event.

He hid his hands in his jacket pocket and hummed as he walked back to the dorms.


End file.
